


Of dances and second chances

by simplegift96



Series: SNS Secret Santa [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending?, M/M, Past Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, SNS Secret Santa 2017, small angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplegift96/pseuds/simplegift96
Summary: After 10 years of not seeing each other, can Sasuke and Naruto re-patch things again?





	Of dances and second chances

**Author's Note:**

> This is my sns secret santa gift to naruhinaluvrx on tumblr. It is about a week late, and I sincerely apologise for that! It has been a hectic month, and an even busier year, so Christmas just completely snuck up on me!
> 
> This fic completely ran away from me, tbh. It took me writing a fourth draft before I finally figured out what I wanted to do with this fic, and it still didn't end up how I had planned. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Happy Holidays to everybody and Happy New Year!!!

**~~oOo~~**

**May, 2007**

_“Hi! I’m Naruto. What’s your name?”_

_Silence._

_“Hey, kid, do you have a name?” Naruto asks once more, scratching the back of his head. Is he deaf or what?_

_“You realise that you and I are the same age, right?” The other guy scoffs before turning back around to listen to their camp counsellor._

_“So, you did hear me!” Naruto grins, folding his arms in front of his chest. “So do you have a name or not?”_

_“Tch, idiot.”_

_“Tch, idiot,” Naruto mimics, turning back to the front of the room._

_“Alright, guys, I’ll just do a quick roll call and all of y’all can head off to your rooms, okay?” The camp counsellor calls out, quickly gathering everyone’s attention._

_“Have you gone camping before?” Naruto questions, tuning out the camp counsellors and turning to the nameless guy beside him again._

_Silence._

_“Ouch,” Naruto remarks, tuning back in just in time to catch the last few names on the roll call._

_“Sasuke Uchiha.”_

_“Here,” the guy beside him calls out._

_“Naruto Uzumaki.”_

_“Here,” Naruto answers faintly, turning back to the guy from earlier. “Sasuke Uchiha, huh? Nice to meet you.”_

**~~oOo~~**

**October, 2017**

Naruto paces back and forth in his dressing room. To say that he’s nervous would be an understatement.

“C’mon, Naruto. You’ve done this before. You’ve entered competitions before, and you’ve always nailed them. What’s so different about this one?”

Oh, who is he kidding. Of course this competition is different. It’s his first international competition, not to mention that he’s competing against Sasuke-freaking-Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha. Damn. He hasn’t heard that name in _years_.

_Knock. Knock._

Hinata peeks her head inside. “Hey, Naruto, are you ready?”

Naruto smiles. Never has he been more grateful to have Hinata as his dancing partner. She always manages to calm him down, especially before all their competitions. Honestly, he doesn’t know what he would do without her.

**~~oOo~**

**June, 2010**

_“Naruto, calm down,” Hinata says fondly, placing her hand on Naruto’s shoulder in hopes of calming down his furious leg shaking. Naruto startles, turning quickly towards Hinata. He gives her a sheepish grin and promptly stops shaking his leg._

_“Sorry, I’m a little nervous is all.”_

_Hinata offers him a small smile. “I know. But you’ve worked really hard for this – we both have.” She takes his hand and laces their fingers together. “No matter what happens, just remember to have fun. Besides, we get to meet other professional competitors! Maybe get their autographs, or tips from them!”_

_Naruto laughs. “You’re right. This is a great opportunity for both of us. Oh! Do you think we’ll get to meet Haku and Zabusa Momochi!?”_

_Hinata lights up, clasping her hands together. “I hope so!”_

_“Oh! Here’s our train!” Naruto exclaims, quickly standing up and gathering both his and Hinata’s luggages._

_“Naruto, slow down!” Hinata laughs._

_“C’mon, Hinata, we’re gonna get left behind – oh, sorry!” Naruto apologises, turning towards the stranger._

_“Tch, idiot.”_

_“Hey, I said I was…,” Naruto trails off, staring dumbfoundedly after the stranger.  No way. It couldn’t possibly be him. But it’s been three years. There was no way that Sasuke –_

_“Excuse me, sir!” Naruto starts to call out before a hand grabs his attention._

_“Hey, Naruto, I found free seats over here,” Hinata informs him, pointing to the opposite direction of where the stranger – no, Sasuke. It’s definitely Sasuke – is headed._

_“I’m, uh, yeah. I’m coming,” Naruto stammers out absentmindedly, looking back once more at where he thought he’d seen Sasuke head off. But when he turns around, Sasuke had already disappeared._

**~~oOo~~**

**October, 2017**

It’s been seven years since then. He hasn’t seen neither hide nor hair of Sasuke Uchiha. Well, at least not in person, and certainly not in as close a proximity as back then. Heck, he and Sasuke aren’t even living in the same countries! The last Naruto has heard of the three-time Professional World Ballroom winner is that he’s off living the time of his life out in France, while Naruto is still stuck in Oregon. But, whatever. It’s not like he cared about him or anything. Sasuke is the first to cut off any sort of contact with Naruto after all, not that he still holds a grudge against that or anything, but a little heads up would’ve been well appreciated. Instead, Naruto is left waiting patiently for Sasuke’s next message. Naruto just… waited, and waited, and waited… For several months, Naruto waited patiently for Sasuke’s next message, until his mom sat him down and told him that maybe Sasuke didn’t want to contact him anymore.

At first, Naruto couldn’t understand it. Why would Sasuke suddenly stop messaging him? They’re, well, they were in a relationship together, and they had promised to keep in contact with each other no matter what. But after a few tentative messages, Sasuke just… stopped. No warnings, no preludes to it – nothing. Naruto didn’t understand it. Oftentimes he would replay what he said in his texts, taking apart each word that he wrote down, trying to pinpoint where, exactly, he went wrong. But he’s no closer to an answer now than back then, all those years ago.

He just… He just misses Sasuke. He misses him so, so much.

**~~oOo~~**

**May, 2007**

_“Hey, Sasuke, are you coming to bonfire night tonight?” Naruto asks, excitedly, bouncing up and down on his spot on the floor beside Sasuke’s bed._

_“Probably.” Sasuke raises an eyebrow. “Besides, knowing you, I’ll probably get dragged out whether I want to or not.”_

_“You bet your ass, you will!” Naruto grins unabashedly, pulling a small, soft smile from Sasuke. “You’re such a boring homebody that as your best friend, it is my duty to make sure you socialise and not give in to your inner vampire.”_

_“Tch, who says I haven’t gone full vampire yet?” Sasuke challenges, marking his place on his book._

_“Well, you haven’t tried to drink my blood yet, so I’m pretty sure! I’m pretty irresistible, after all.” Naruto smirks, gesturing up and down his body._

_“Uh-uh,” Sasuke replies, turning back to his book._

_“Hey, I so am! If you were a vampire, you wouldn’t be able to resist taking a bite out of my veins, ‘cause I’ve got the tastiest blood out of everybody here!” Naruto boasts, puffing out his chest._

_Sasuke puts down his book once more and regards Naruto intensely, making Naruto shift self-consciously at his spot on the floor._

_“What, bastard? Why are you looking at me like that?” He demands._

_“Nothing. I was just thinking that I wouldn’t mind tasting your blood at all,” Sasuke casually says, turning his attention back to his book._

_“Wh-What?” Naruto sputters. “You can’t just say stuff like that out loud!”_

_“Why not?”_

_“Because!”_

_“’Because’ what? Isn’t that exactly what you were saying just a minute ago?”_

_“Well – yeah. But that was different!”_

_“How?”_

_“Just – they just are!”_

_Sasuke hums. “Whatever you say, idiot.”_

_“Hmph! Bastard.”_

**~~oOo~~**

**October, 2017**

Naruto grips Hinata’s hand as they stand side-by-side awaiting the final results. They had managed to snag second place; a feat that is amazing in and of itself, considering that it’s their first ever competition. Naruto places a soft, chaste kiss at Hinata’s temple, sighing in relief. Hinata giggles in response, taking their shared hands and swinging it back and forth gently, her other hand gripping the flowers that’s been given to her.

It’s over. The competition is finally over, bringing with it about forty percent of Naruto’s worries and tension. The other sixty percent, however…well. The other sixty percent is standing less than five feet away from him and – damn. Naruto almost forgot how breath-taking Sasuke is. His mere presence demands attention; from his elegant poise to his striking eyes, none would dare take their eyes off him. Naruto isn’t sure if they even could – he certainly couldn’t.

“And the winner is Anko Mitarashi and Sasuke Uchiha!”

The two winners approach the centre stage with a sense of self-confidence and pride that Naruto isn’t sure he could ever achieve. He watches them receive their medals and trophy, acutely aware that he’s glaring holes into their sides, which is totally uncalled for. He’s happy with what he’s won, with what he and Hinata have won. It was more than he could ever hope for, entering a competition as big as this. Next year, he’ll be even more ready, work even harder and succeed in taking the trophy home. Next year he’ll swipe that arrogant smirk on Sasuke’s face that he’s directing towards… him… Wait, what?

Naruto shakes his head profusely. Sasuke couldn’t possibly be – but he is. He really is. Sasuke is looking straight at Naruto with a look of barely veiled contempt, haughtiness and sadness…?

Does he… does Sasuke remember Naruto? After all these years?

**~~oOo~~**

**July, 2016**

_“Naruto, be careful!” Kushina berates him as he attempts to walk upstairs using his crutches. Naruto rolls his eyes in exasperation. Ever since he accidentally broke his leg all those weeks ago, his mom has constantly been fussing and fretting over him. Honestly, it’s getting a little suffocating._

_“I’m fine, mom. I’ve gone up the stairs, **by myself** , plenty of times before.”_

_“Don’t you take that tone with me, young man!” She scolds him, even as she hovers by the stairs until he has reached the top landing. Naruto loves his mom, he really does. But sometimes, he wishes that she doesn’t baby him so much. He’s twenty-four years old now, for crying out loud. He can handle himself._

_“I can hear you muttering over there!”_

_Dammit. He’s forgotten how good her hearing is._

_Naruto carefuly manoeuvres himself onto his bed, elevating his injured leg with a few pillows, and then supporting his back with a few more pillows. Frankly, he has more pillows around him than he thinks there is in the house. He wonders briefly where his mom got them from._

_He props his laptop onto his lap and proceeds to scroll through the latest news. Because of his injury, he couldn’t compete at this year’s World Dance Championships. As a result, Hinata also backed out of this year’s competition, being Naruto’s partner. He shakes his head self-deprecatingly. He feels guilty at having taken this chance away from Hinata because of his own stupidity. He’s worked so hard to reach this point, and only to what? Throw it all away because a stupid injury? **Stupid, stupid, stupid**._

_He continues to scroll through the news, excited for everyone involved, but ultimately frustrated at not being able to join them, before he stops at the picture of, surprise, surprise, Sasuke Uchiha. The article says that he’ll be competing at the World Dance Championships for the third time with his new partner, Temari Suna._

_New partner, huh?_

_Naruto wonders what happened to the previous one, or the one before that, or the one before that. Sasuke never seems to keep the same partner for more than a year, constantly flitting about from one new partner to the next. Is this some sort of a challenge for Sasuke? Is this him challenging himself with new partners every single year? Not that it makes much difference. Sasuke has brought home the trophies for the previous two years, and would undoubtedly bring home this year’s trophy as well._

_Naruto takes a split-second to debate re-watching Sasuke’s previous dance performances, before he inevitably pulls up his favourite dance performance and settles in to watch._

_Sasuke is… well, breath-taking. Otherworldly. Beautiful. Throughout the years, Sasuke only seems to grow more in grace and stature. To Naruto, he’s unreachable, and it’s hard to believe that they were once playing in the same field._

_But Naruto is nothing but persistent, and he is determined that next year, he and Sasuke will be in the same stage once more. He swears it._

**~~oOo~~**

**October, 2017**

Naruto only takes a moment to question his decision before he heads to Sasuke at the far corner of the room. He’s been contemplating talking to Sasuke ever since the end of the competition; ever since Sasuke stared at him with such intensity that all of his previous memories with him are brought back in stark clarity.

His hands are shaking; his palms are sweating; he can’t do this. He can’t… he can’t do it.

Instead, Naruto changes course and heads out into the balcony of the two-storey building. He would rather be alone with his own thoughts that risk facing Sasuke and not have him remember Naruto at all. He would only make a fool of himself.

He sighs in frustration, carding his hand exasperatedly through his hair. He takes a good, long sip from his champagne flute before setting it down at a nearby table. His hands are too unsteady; he might end up dropping the glass, and that would be another thing he’d have to worry about.

“Naruto, are you okay?”

Hinata. Wonderful, wonderful Hinata. His second love and confidant. He isn’t even sure how she knew where to find him, or that he would need the comforting presence of another, but, really, he shouldn’t be so surprised. He and Hinata have known each other for so long now that they practically share the same thoughts together. He wonders where it all went wrong, wonders why his heart didn’t pursue Hinata with the same fervour as Sasuke. After all, it’s Hinata that stayed with him all these years. It’s Hinata that remained patient with him after he became hung up after Sasuke cut his ties with him.

Despite all this, he knows that it would’ve been unfair to Hinata, and to himself, if they remained in a relationship together. She deserves someone better; someone who would cherish her with all their heart; someone who wouldn’t remain hung-up after someone they met at a summer camp ten years ago.

“Yeah, I’m – I’m fine,” Naruto answers her after a moment of silence. He cards his hand through his hair once more, messing it up even more – really, his hair is a lost cause anyway, so why not muss it up just a bit more?

“I just… I didn’t realise that it would feel like this, y’know? That seeing him again would make me feel so…” Naruto gestures vaguely, searching for the right word.

_Complete_.

Yeah, that’s the word. Sasuke makes him feel so whole and complete. It’s such an odd feeling to have, and one that he didn’t think he would ever feel again. It feels like a void within him is being filled once more, and it’s _addicting_. Naruto isn’t sure what would happen if he leaves tonight without having, at least talked to Sasuke. Maybe he’ll recover. Maybe he’ll be okay. One thing he knows for sure is that he won’t be the same again.

“I really,” he starts again, “I just really want to talk to him again. To ask him why he left me all those years ago, y’know? Maybe if I get that closure, then maybe… maybe I can finally stop being so goddamn obsessed over him,” he nearly growls in frustration.

“Naruto…” Hinata begins, but Naruto ploughs on anyway as if he hasn’t been interrupted.

“And what’s his damage anyway?” He lets out, his voice growing in volume. “Who the hell just promises to be with someone, promises to persevere, no matter the distance, and just… doesn’t!?”

“Naruto, I think you should…” Hinata tries again to no avail.

“Did I do something wrong, Hinata? Was it me?” He asks desperately, finally turning towards her. “Was he lying to me all those years ago when he said that he loved me?”

“Oh, Naruto…”

“I just,” Naruto sobs, fitting himself within Hinata’s embrace, unable to continue anymore.

“Shh,” Hinata hushes him, soothing his back as he sobs, and sobs, and sobs, uncaring for who might see. “It’ll be okay.”

**~~oOo~~**

**July, 2007**

_“Hey, Sasuke.”_

_“Hmm?”_

_“What happens after?”_

_“…”_

_“After what?”_

_“Y’know, after camp ends. You live on the other side of the country from me. And it’s not like we can afford to see each other that often…”_

_“We’ll still keep in touch.”_

_Naruto turns to look at Sasuke._

_“Hey, Sasuke… Thank you.”_

_Sasuke cocks an eyebrow at him. “For what?”_

_“For being you.”_

_“Stop being a sappy idiot and just lie back down on my lap.”_

_Naruto grins, settling back on Sasuke’s lap. They stay in silence for a while, Naruto counting Sasuke’s breaths and timing it with his own until he feels his eyelids droop down. He snuggles closer towards Sasuke, letting out a huge yawn before letting sleep stake its claim._

_“Hey, Sasuke… I love you,” Naruto whispers._

_“Idiot… I love you, too.”_

**~~oOo~~**

**October, 2017**

Naruto and Hinata decides to spend the rest of the after-party out in the balcony. They recall memories from the past as Naruto rests his head on Hinata’s shoulder while Hinata runs her fingers through his hair. It’s nice and comfortable. Naruto nearly forgets about why they were outside in the first place.

When it gets too cold for either of them, they decide to head home. The part is still in full-swing inside, with most of the dancers out on the dance-floor, jamming it out to whatever hip-hop song is playing. Normally, Naruto would be out there, dancing to his heart’s content. But not tonight. He’s too spent to think about doing something as strenuous as dancing.

The pair nearly makes their way out the front door before a hand grabs a hold of Naruto’s arm, effectively stopping their movement.

“Naruto.”

Speak of the devil.

“Can we talk?”

Naruto turns at the request.

“Sorry, Mr. Uchiha, but my friend and I really ought to be going home right now. It’s getting fairly late.” With that, Naruto turns back towards the front entrance and resumes his exit. But Sasuke is persistent, his grip on Naruto’s arm tightening marginally.

“Naruto… please.” And, well. Naruto couldn’t really say no to that.

Sasuke leads Naruto into a secluded place at the back of the building, his grip on Naruto’s arm never letting up until they reached a back alley. Sasuke lets Naruto go, only to start pacing in front of him. Naruto remains silent. If Sasuke wanted to talk, then he’s going to have to talk first.

Naruto crosses his arms in front of him, patiently waiting for Sasuke to stop his pacing and finally talk to him.

Moments pass. Then moments turn into minutes. For all Naruto knows, he and Sasuke could’ve been out here for hours, with no hope of Sasuke actually speaking.

Naruto is a patient man. He can wait this out – He refuses to be the one to break. He is patient. He’s got patience in bucket loads, after all. He can keep his cool….

…Fuck it.

“Are you gonna start speaking anytime soon or did you just want an audience for,” Naruto gestures vaguely towards Sasuke, “whatever it is you’re doing right now?”

Sasuke makes a noise that seems to be a cross between exasperation and defeat before facing Naruto once more and just… staring at him. Seriously, Sasuke needs to stop doing that. It’s getting unnerving at this point.

Naruto tilts his chin up in defiance, refusing to back down.

“What do you want?”

Sasuke hesitates for only a second, “You.”

“…”

“…”

“…Y-you can’t just -! You can’t just _say_ things like that after not seeing someone for over _ten years_ -!” Naruto sputters indignantly.

“Naruto, I… I screwed up. And I missed you.” Sasuke breaks eye contact, making to start pacing again before seeming to stop himself and opting to look towards the ground instead.

“No. You can’t just… you can’t just say that after ten years of no contact. _You_ cut off ties with me, remember?” Naruto does his best to glare at Sasuke, but he couldn’t keep it for too long. He’s angry; pissed beyond words, but he’s finally getting what he needed. Maybe this will finally be the closure that he needs to move on.

“I… things got complicated on my end. If… if you give me the chance, I can explain everything to you.” Sasuke tugs at his hair. “I know that it’s my fault. I’m not stupid, and this?” He gestures in the space between them. “This is something that I haven’t forgotten; couldn’t forget.”

“Sasuke,” Naruto tries again, desperation colouring his voice. “What do you want from me?”

“I just want for you to give us a chance again. Another shot at what we once had. I know that it won’t be the same anymore, but, _god_ , Naruto. I want you back so much that it hurts.”

Naruto turns away. He couldn’t… he couldn’t bear to see that look in Sasuke’s eyes. It’s a look that he knows all too well from staring at the mirror. But could it possibly be that easy to rekindle whatever it was that they had? That they might still have?

“Naruto, I…,” Sasuke hesitates. “I’m staying at the Hilton Hotel downtown. If… if you want to, uh, to talk.” Sasuke stays for a second longer before turning on his heel and working back towards the front.

Naruto didn’t move for what felt like the longest time. He feels cold and numb. Sasuke just… he just up and offered him everything he ever wanted and he couldn’t just accept him back in his life. He doesn’t know what the matter is with him but… Naruto sighs. He just needs more time.

**~~oOo~~**

**June, 2007**

_“Sasuke, can we talk?”_

_“Yeah, sure.”_

_Naruto shuffles closer to Sasuke, his pulse skyrocketing to dangerous levels. He can do this. He can definitely do this._

_“What did you want to talk about?” Sasuke asks, tugging Naruto to sit beside him and wrapping his arms around him._

_“Um,” Naruto gulps. No, Naruto, focus. You got this. “I just, I just want to say that I really like you. Like, really, **really** like you.”_

_“Mhm, go on.”_

_Naruto sputters, moving to get up from the couch. Sasuke only tightens his hold even more, making Naruto sag in defeat, snuggling closer to Sasuke and unconsciously seeking Sasuke’s warmth._

_“Don’t be a bastard, bastard.”_

_Sasuke laughs, low and comforting. “I love you, too, Naruto.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, I love you, bastard.” Naruto smiles. “And I want to spend more time with you.”_

_“Aren’t we spending a lot of time already?” Sasuke asks gently, softly._

_“I know that, but I meant… I want to spend more of my years with you, as your boyfriend.”_

_“Oh. Yeah, I’d – I’d like that too.”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah.”_

**~~oOo~~**

**November, 2017**

_Knock. Knock._

“Naruto…,” Sasuke says, his face showing something akin to tentative hope.

“Hey, Sasuke. Can we talk?”


End file.
